The King's Prince BL
by KingSaturnz
Summary: Jeffrey Woods has sadly been recognized as "The King's Prince" due to Slender Man having a sick and perverted fascination with him. However, when he was in a failed kidnapping by Eyeless Jack, against his better judgement (not that he had any to begin with) teams up with him to make Slender's life hell. That is until he fell in the horrendous carousel called "love".


**Main Couple: Jeff The Killer x Eyeless Jack**

**Side Couple(s): Ben Drowned x Homicidal Liu, Bloody Painter x The Puppeteer, Kagekao x Hoody, Masky x Ticci Toby**

**Summary: ****"What are you doing?" Jack asked as he watched Jeff intently staring at him weirdly. **

**"Glaring at you."**

**"How can you glare when you have no eyelids?"**

**"How can you see when you have no eyes?"**

**━─━─━━─━「₪」━━─━─━─━**

**Jeffrey Woods has sadly been recognized as "The King's Prince" due to Slender Man having a sick and perverted fascination with him. However, when he was in a failed kidnapping by Eyeless Jack, against his better judgement (not that he had any to begin with) teams up with him to make Slender's life hell. That is until he fell in the horrendous carousel called "love" and it seems that he is not the only one trapped in this ride. **

**Author's Note: So, this is my attempt to write a lengthy fic for my Creepy ships and uh, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 1 A Cannibal and A Killer Make A Deal**

If there was something that Jeff was afraid of, despite the fact that he was a cold-blooded killer, it was of the tall monster known as Slender Man. Now, considering the silly and uncreative as fuck name such a monster was given, the fact remained that he was _petrified _of the tall being. And you would think: "but Jeff! You are such a badass killer and are so handsome and stronger than anybody uwu" Though if you didn't think that, thank god. Jeff has dealt with hormonal teens wanting to suck his dick even though he was a serial killer.

Then again, there are people with a few loose screws who actually "_fall in love_" and go so far as to justify a serial killer's action. "So long as he is handsome," muttered Jeff with a scowl as he remembered some girls fawn over Ted Bundy when the Netflix series came out. However, it was thanks to Bundy's "_influence_" after death that Jeff's victims were easier to target and manipulate. But, he digress and… what were we talking about again? Oh right, Slender Man.

Slender Man was like the Devil for Jeff. He had sweet talked him into living with him and his proxies to a weird abandoned mansion in the woods. Although Jeff was only fifteen when he was offered that deal, even back then Jeff could clearly see the sickening and perverted fascination Slender had with him.

"I'm home," Jeff said as he finally managed to get back to the small apartment next to the woods of said monster. Another raven haired male popped his head out of the kitchen and nodded in acknowledgement at his flatmate.

"How was your day?"

"Awful, as always."

"Slender tried to make a move on you again?"

Jeff shook his head and plopped on the couch. "Nah, I didn't see him at all."

"Your fangirls then."

"Yep, three of them," Jeff said as he tiredly looked at his flatmate. "I left a fucking mess, so I'll have to go incognito again."

Jeff's flatmate nodded and returned to the kitchen. "Sucks to be you!" He called out. Jeff groaned in annoyance.

"What about you Helen?" Jeff asked as he laid down on the couch, taking off his shoes and rested his legs on the couch. "Anything interesting?"

Helen sighed so loudly Jeff heard it all the way from the living room. "My victim got stolen, again."

"Damn, was it that Johnny guy?"

"Indeed," Helen said as he put down two plates of spaghetti. "Dinner is ready by the way."

Jeff whined as he was too comfortable on the couch, but his stomach was empty and crying. "Spaghetti, huh?" Jeff said as he sat down and started to dig in. Helen nodded, his stoic face remaining, but through the years, Jeff knew that internally his… _comrade, _was smiling.

"I'm surprised though," Helen said with his hand covering his mouth as he chewed spaghetti and then swallowed. "Slender didn't annoy you at all?"

"I prefer you not jinxing my luck, but yes, no sign of Creepy McCreeps."

"Why did you accepted his deal if you hate him that much?"

Jeff groaned annoyed as he ate the spaghetti and almost finished the glass of water. "Look man, I was almost dead! I ran away at 12 years old and for 3 fucking years I was on the streets trying to survive."

"Okay, okay," Helen said, wiping his mouth with a handkerchief. "But still."

"It's not like he offered to let me live in exchange of me letting him touch me and I didn't want to die, so I accepted."

"If that is the case, why are you here with me?"

Jeff stopped his movements, mouth still open and spoon full of spaghetti. He closed his mouth and put the spoon down. "I couldn't deal with him and his proxies anymore. Besides, Toby and Tim were such a pain to be around… I feel sorry for Brian."

"Right," Helen said with a tiny smirk. "So, you got jealous of Toby and Tim's relationship, yes?"

Jeff glared at his friend. "Shut it."

Helen chuckled. "Alright, finish your spaghetti then," Jeff didn't need to be told twice and finished what was left of the delicious pasta. Huh, Jeff felt as though he somehow made a lame ass pun indirectly… but he couldn't be sure and helped Helen with the dishes.

"So, about Johnny."

Helen groaned. "Do not mention that name in my presence." Both of them moved to the bar stool connecting the kitchen and living room.

"Yeah, whatever, how did he even know who your next victim was and steal it? You didn't even told me who it was!"

Helen shrugged. "That fucker must somehow be tracking me."

Before Jeff could say anything, the TV turned itself on and a blond elf was getting out of it The Ring style. "Hello bitches, missed me?"

"**Hi Ben**" both killers greeted. Ben chuckled and walked towards them. Despite what Jeff had seen on some of his "fans" walls, Ben was actually taller than what they draw him to be. He was a few inches shorter than Jeff, but he did not look like a kid anymore. In fact, he upgraded to look like young adult Link.

"How's my brother doing?" Jeff asked and Helen looked at his flatmate surprised.

Ben also had a surprised look, but smiled lazily as per usual. "He still wants to kill you if that's what you're wondering."

Jeff sighed. "Of course," Helen and Ben exchanged a look.

"Well, I mean, Sasuke ended up forgiving Itachi right?" Ben said, trying to cheer his friend up. Helen raised an eyebrow at the elf.

"Did he?"

Ben shrugged. "I stopped watching midway on Shippuden and have not read the manga, though I did see a few images of adult Sasuke back in Konoha with a daughter! I wonder if he adopted her or something."

"Dude, what?"

Ben blinked. "What?" And it was then that Jeff knew he was in for a weeb talk that he will not understand even if he had been forced to watch Evangelion.

"That's Sasuke's actual daughter."

"What!? But I thought he and Naruto-"

"Are you a Fundanshi or something?"

"Then who did Naruto ended up with?"

"Duh, Hinata obviously"

"Hinata!? _**Hinata!?**_ She was better off with Kiba, the fuck?"

Helen shrugged. "She did love Naruto, though."

"But he didn't give a damn! He was kinda like Ichigo with Orihime! Don't tell me Kishimoto did the same shit as Kubo."

"I guess he did."

"No way! Why are these mangakas playing fucking God!? If two characters have good chemestry then put them together for fuck's sake! You ain't fooling anybody with your: bitch you thought."

Helen rolled his eyes. "Number one, Sasuke needed to revive the clan so even if he was gay he needed to surpress it for the clan."

"Fuck the clan! I- you… ugh! I can't even speak! What about two then, huh?"

"I was going to say something about Naruto being Hokage, but he pretty much fulfilled his goal. I mean, with or without a wife, he would have right?"

Ben huffed. "How should I know?"

"Isn't being Hokage like being a president? You don't have to be married to be in presidency."

"Yet, most if not all presidents have been married with kids."

"Well yeah, okay, listen," Helen said, leaning closer to Ben. "Being married is not a requirement to be president."

"Are you two done with your weeb talk?" Jeff asked annoyed. Both Helen and Ben turned to look at him, one smirking playfully and the other looking almost offended.

"You have watched some anime too!"

"_**Some **_anime, not the whole damn industry or whatever!" Jeff exclaimed. "Besides, whoever Naruto or the other fucker ended up with will not change no matter how much you whine and bitch about it. What's done is done."

Ben and Helen sighed. "You don't get it!" Ben pouted and Helen nodded in agreement with Ben. "Perhaps I should lend you my Bleach collection."

Jeff rolled his eyes. "No thanks, from the sound of it, I wouldn't enjoy it."

"It's not bad! It's just this one character-"

"I don't care! Both of them are shounen for fuck's sake! You wanna read a good romance? Read the female equivalent of that stuff."

"You mean Shoujo?"

"Whatever that shit is," Jeff said and leaned away from the bar stool to get himself another glass of water. "Anyway, why are you here? Besides updating me in my brother's well being."

Ben smiled lazily again. "To hang out, obviously! We don't do that much and it's just us three musketeers!"

"We wish we could hang out right now," Helen said with a sigh as Jeff walked back to the bar stool with his glass of water in hand. "But we are not in the mood."

Ben's smile dropped. "What happened now?"

"Fangirls."

"Johnny."

Helen and Jeff said at the same time. Ben glanced at the older Woods. "You have to go incognito again," Jeff nodded and Ben glanced at Helen. "And your victim got stolen, again."

Helen sighed dramatically. "Sadly, it was." Ben sighed as well and a sour silence befell the musketeers.

"This day sucks," Jeff said before taking a long gulp from his water. The three friends that won't admit are friends moved to the living room and Helen turned on the TV.

"Open cable or Netflix?"

"**Netflix**," Jeff and Ben said. Helen nodded and went to the netflix option before selecting his account.

"Funny how you two have a smart TV."

"Why is that funny?"

"We are killers dude and here we are living in luxury than most," Ben said. Helen looked around for something to watch while Jeff hummed in thought.

"I guess you're right."

"I always am," Ben said. Helen opted for putting a horror movie called _Cabin Fever_, but for the three _**heartless**_ guys, it never scared them. Not that horror movies have been good these past few years, in their opinion, it just went downhill. With nothing else to do, they just watched the movie and made fun of it until dawn.

* * *

Jeff abruptly woke up and complete darkness welcomed him. He took off his sleeping mask and reached for the special eye drop Slender got him. Not really wanting to, he got up from his cozy bed and walked out of his room on his boxers. Helen's bedroom door was closed and Ben was still sleeping on the couch.

"What a boring day it will be," Jeff mumbled and noticed it was past noon and went to the kitchen to see what he could heat up and eat.

"Morning."

"It's afternoon now."

"Is there any difference?" Helen's raspy voice asked as his tired blue eyes stared at Jeff's. Jeff shrugged and decided to make himself a cereal and Helen, being lazy like Jeff, made himself one too.

Ben shifted in his sleep and then abruptly woke up as he gasped loudly. "What time is it!?"

Jeff glanced at the clock in the kitchen, but it was an analog clock and he has no idea how to read it. Yes everyone, Jeff was nineteen years old and still couldn't read an analog clock. "Um…"

"It's five to one."

"_Shit_!" He shouted and scrambled up the couch. He went to the kitchen and grabbed a box of cereal. He poured some directly onto his mouth before putting the box down and grabbing the milk and doing the same. He swallowed everything in one go and hugged his friends."Hopefully I'll see you later, bye!" He said in a hurried tone and straight up jump into the TV.

Jeff hummed in thought. Somewhere in the back of his head told Jeff that something was going on, but he wasn't quite sure what exactly it was and like always, opted to ignore it. "So, you going out?"

"Yep," Helen said as he mindlessly finished his cereal. "We are running out of eggs, cereal and milk. So while I'm gone, do the grocery list and _go buy them_."

Jeff scoffed. "Why me?"

"Who is going incognito this time?"

Jeff groaned. "**Fine**."

"Thank you very much," Helen said as he stood up and put the dishes in the dishwasher. "I'm going to shower first."

"Fine by me," Jeff said and finished his cereal. After washing the dishes, he sat on the couch and turned on the TV. He wanted to see if the news spoke about him and so put CNN on. Indeed, they were talking about him and Jeff smiled proudly at his work, but frowned as he made a rushed mess and had to go incognito. "Fucking crazy ass bitches."

After a while, Helen was already dressed with mask in hand. "See you later, Jeff."

"See ya," He said and waved at his friend. When the news started to talk about something else, he turned off the TV and got up to shower or else he will go by stinking like shit. Unlike Helen, Jeff liked to shower with cold water even if it was winter. After the refreshing shower and putting on a dark blue shirt on this time with black pants, he headed to the kitchen and begrudgingly made a grocery list.

"Fuck this one's stained!" Jeff exclaimed as he picked up his signature white hoodie covered in blood. Sighing, he grabbed a black sweater, a black beanie and a cover mouth. Putting his hair in a low ponytail, he grabbed the keys and walked out of the apartment with list in hand. Of course, the first thing he saw and made Jeff not totally scream was a bouquet of roses on the doorstep. "God _damn it_!" He growled and grabbed the bouquet. He glanced at the forest and without mercy throw them in the trash while glaring.

The nearest grocery store was only twenty minutes by foot and Jeff enjoyed the cold air December brought him. He went over the list one last time and sighed in annoyance. Twenty minutes and a fight for the freshest meat with an old lady Jeff was almost done with grocery. As he walked around the isle where the ice cream was, he bumped into a doctor.

"Oh my bad," Jeff said devoid of sympathy. The doctor in question had peculiar red eyes and offered him a closed smile.

"It's fine, I wasn't looking."

"Bye, then," Jeff said dryly as he continued and found the cookies 'n cream ice cream he was looking for. He glanced at where the doctor had been but was nowhere in sight. Shrugging, Jeff went to pay for the stuff and walked out of the shop with three bags on each of his hands. "I can't wait to go back to my couch."

However, the last thing Jeff remembered before darkness consumed his vision was the doctor standing in front of him smiling wide and pointy teeth showing. His last thought, however, was: _oh fuck, I forgot the eggs_.

* * *

_Welcome to Jeff's dreamland, may I take your order? In this dream, Jeff was hanging out with his friends laughing and having fun and then, a shadow figure is coming towards them. Who is that figure? Could it be? __**Could it be?**_

_"Liu?" Jeff called out and the image of his brother coming to him with a smile that was clearer than crystal. However, when Liu opened his mouth, instead of a: 'yes, brother?' He said._

_"Who the fuck is Liu?"_

_Jeff gasped._

_"Anyway, wake the fuck up!" Liu said and raised his hand to slap him. This is the end of Jeff's dreamland, kindly fuck off now._

Jeff let out a whine as he awakened and try to adjust his vision with the dimly lit room. "What? Where the fuck am I?"

"Does it matter?" A husky and deep voice asked. Jeff felt his body tensed up and as adrenaline kicked in, he tried to move, but his wrist and ankles were tied to a chair.

"Wow, ain't this cliché, eh?"

"It's the easiest to do."

"And the easiest to fuck up."

Jeff heard his kidnapper snicker and he felt annoyed already. "You never give in, do you?"

"I would rather die than give in," Jeff said. His kidnapper chuckled and stepped closer to Jeff, the few lights that illuminated the room helped Jeff to see his kidnapper's face. But as his luck would have it, he was wearing a blue mask and a black shirt with brown pants and black shoes. "Is that mask some sort of kink of yours?" He said unimpressed.

"Not really," the kidnapper said. "I use it mainly to hide my identity."

"Right, like I care who you might fucking be."

"Oh? Is that so?"

Jeff nodded. "You can be the president for all I care, whatever it is you want to take out of me, you will never have it."

The kidnapper let out a single laugh and Jeff felt… no, he _knew _his kidnapper was smirking. "You are interesting, _**Jeffrey**_"

Jeff shudder in disgust as the kidnapper called out his name. It was like Slender Man all over again. "Ugh, not you too!"

The kidnapper tilted his head to the side and Jeff caught a glimpse of dark brown hair. "Excuse me?"

"You wanna fuck me too? Dude," Jeff eyed him. I mean, he had good built from Jeff's perspective. He wasn't gay… at least he thought he wasn't. But, if he compared him to Slender… "Well, at least you don't have tentacles."

The kidnapper was silent for a minute. "Did you just… Did you seriously considered to let me fuck you if that was the case?"

"Oh don't get me wrong, I would put up a fight, but between you and Slender… you seem decent enough," Jeff said with a shrug. "No homo though."

There was silence for a second before the kidnapper bursted out laughing. "Oh shit," he said and Jeff felt a little concerned at the black liquid rolling down his kidnapper's mask eyes. "You really are something, huh?"

"Get to the point already! What do you want from me then?"

"Well you see, you and Slender are together, yes?"

Jeff stare incredulous at his kidnapper and now it was his turn to laugh. "Holy fuck! I know I'd kind of let you fuck me, but that was such a great joke."

"What?"

"Oh, you can't possible believe that, can you?" Jeff asked, leaning his head closer to his kidnapper. However, at the deafening silence Jeff's smile disappear. "You actually believe that?"

The kidnapper groaned in frustration and massaged his right temple. "So then… what-"

"He's just infatuated with me like the pervert he is, but my butt is still a virgin thank you very much!" Jeff said calmly, as if he wasn't kidnapped.

"Is that why they called you _The King's Prince_?"

Jeff scoffed at the nickname. "God, who came up with that? But yes, if you had done your research, you would know that I have always rejected any moves from him dingus!"

"First of all, who even says dingus anymore? Second, you fucking live with him!-"

"_**Correction, **_I used to, but I live with Helen AKA Bloody fucking Painter now."

The kidnapper let out another groan in frustration and Jeff secretly enjoyed it. "At least tell me that if you went missing for one day he would get pissed and try to look for you."

"Oh definitely."

"Thank you!"

"You're welcome," Jeff said, leaning his head back as he was getting tired. "So what exactly do you plan to do with me anyway? Exchange me for money?"

"Money is not what I care about the most," the kidnapper said, pulling a chair in front of Jeff and sitting in it with the back facing the pale killer. "What I want is something deeper."

Jeff snickered. "His asshole?" The kidnapper's gaze was evident for Jeff that he was annoyed as Jeff lamely giggled at his own joke.

"Very funny," the kidnapper said. "I'm not going to go into details, but it's something more on an emotional level."

Jeff stared at him. "So, you want to make him angry?"

The kidnapper looked at Jeff surprised. "I-well… yeah, basically."

Jeff nodded in thought. "Sounds fair enough."

The kidnapper stared at Jeff for a while before clearing his throat. "I guess, I'll go now?"

"Why are you asking me that?"

"No, I-"

"What's your name anyway?"

"Why should I tell you that?"

"You know my name, it's not fair that I do not know yours! At least a nickname man."

The kidnapper sighed. "Eyeless Jack," he said and that named sounded familiar to Jeff. "But you can call me Jack."

"Alright," Jeff said and looked up at his captor. "Now, where the fuck is the grocery I had with me?"

* * *

When Helen arrived home by eight, the apartment was awfully quiet. Not only that, but the lights were turned off. Being with Jeff through the years, he knew that when Jeff undergo incognito he was always up with the lights on lazing around on the couch.

"Jeff?" Helen called out and waited a solid ten minutes before turning the lights on. He checked the apartment and nothing seemed out of the ordinary; he opened the fridge. "There are no groceries…" he whispered and then closed it. He grabbed his keys and bolted out of the apartment. "**This is bad,**" he gritted.

* * *

Jack circled around Jeff, eyeing the killer in great detail. "Why is he so obsessed with you?" He asked. Normally, Jeff would have felt offended by the question, but he himself doesn't even _**want **_the attention Slender gave him.

"Fuck if I know!" Jeff scoffed. Jack stood in front of Jeff, taking notice of the self inflicted wound Jeff had made that was slowly healing. Disregarding any respect for personal space, Jack grabbed Jeff's chin with one hand while the other caressed the large scar on his left side.

"Hmmm, your wound seems to be healing pretty well," Jack said, staring down at Jeff and his thumb lightly brushed against the corner of Jeff's lips, feeling a little bit of the muscle that the skin had yet to heal. "Interesting."

Jeff glared at him as Jack stopped touching his face. "So you _**really **_are a pervert after all."

"No, I was just fascinated by how your wounds are healing."

"Sounds like a pervert to me."

Jack sighed. "I _**am **_a doctor."

"So? How does that justify your weird actions?" Jeff asked annoyed. Jack took a deep breath and decided to ignore the pale killer. "Can you let me out already? I should have been home by now with the groceries."

"No."

Jeff groaned. "You're just wasting your time!"

Jack pulled back the chair and sat down again. "How so?"

Jeff glanced at him before smirking. "Because you will fail of course!"

* * *

Helen sighed in semi-relief when the GPS installed in Jeff's beanie signaled Jeff's location in an abandoned hospital that was no longer under Slender's Jurisdiction. However, he couldn't help but worry as that hospital was under _**Zalgo's **_jurisdiction.

"_God damn it Jeff_!" He hissed.

* * *

Jeff was starting to get bored and his arms felt numb, but he had to endure it for a little while longer. Jeff knew Helen wouldn't just sit around and wait for Jeff to come back when he knows how he acts whenever he goes incognito.

"You are interesting, I'll give you that," Jack said as he was, once again, standing up. "But you can't possibly be _this _smart."

_People will always underestimate you, Jeff _Ben's words from a distant past resonated on his head. Jeff grinned. "I am no genius," he started. "But I am not as dumb as my fans think I am."

Jack raised an eyebrow in confusion and before he could speak, the doctor that Jeff saw on the supermarket had burst through the doors. "Jackie! We got a problem."

Jack blinked and looked back at Jeff with great surprise. "What did you do?"

"Me? Nothing," Jeff shrugged. "But Helen knows when I go missing, so, the groceries?"

Jack ignored the last comment and turned back to his friend. "Smiley, what's the situation?"

"There is a young lad breaking in and threatening to call Slender if we don't give him back," Smiley explained as he pointed at Jeff. Jack sighed and glanced back at Jeff.

"I thought you said Slender would come find you if you are missing."

"Only if he saw it."

"Then why didn't you say something!?"

Jeff shrugged again. "You never asked. Besides, you could have sent a note to him and that would have worked too."

Jack was about to let out a groan of frustration, but a raven haired young man wearing a white mask with a red smile drawn on it broke in. "ALRIGHT YOU STUPID CUNTS!"

"Hi Helen!" Jeff wanted to wave, but his wrists were tied and pouted.

Helen ignored Jeff's greeting and pointed at Jack and Smiley. "Jeff is a picky eater, so if you wanted to keep him, he doesn't eat just anything. Also, he is a dumbass so whenever he gets sick-"

"HEY! ARE YOU TRYING TO GET RID OF ME AFTER ALL THESE YEARS I PROMISED TO WASH THE DISHES!?"

"FUCK OFF, IT'S JUST BEEN THREE YEARS!"

Jeff dramatically scoffed and glanced away like the dramatic bitch he is. "I hope your next victim gets stolen again."

Jack glanced at Smiley confused and Smiley just burst out laughing. "Whatever, however, I'm afraid I'll have to get him back so if you could-"

"_**Why**_ would you need him back?" Jack said in a dangerous tone as he glared at Helen and walked closer to him.

"Because," Helen said nonchalantly. "I am still indebted to that idiot."

Jack was shocked. How could someone be indebted to Jeff The Killer, a notorious asshole who was more muscle than brains? _I am no genius, but I'm not as dumb as my fans think I am _the words Jeff said repeated on Jack's mind and for the first time in years, he felt his chest tighten and glanced back at Jeff.

Jeff looked bored as he spaced out and waited to be "_rescued_". At least, that's what Jack thought. Jeff noticed his glance and smirked. "Told ya so."

Smiley, having long stopped laughing, was glaring at Helen with a twisted grin. "And what makes you think we'll-"

"Okay," Jack intervened and Smiley widened his eyes at Jack. "He's all yours."

Helen smiled mockingly under his mask. "Turns out I didn't need to use Slender as a threat, huh?" Helen put a hand on Jack's shoulder. "**Thank you for your understanding**," he said in a mocking tone.

"Fucking finally!" Shouted Jeff as Helen walked towards him and untie his wrists. Jeff flinched as he lightly brushed against the burned marks of the rope and stretched his arms.

"_**Jack**_," Smiley hissed his name, trying to get his attention. However, Jack seemed _distracted _by his own thoughts. When Jeff was finally free, he walked up to Jack. Jeff tilted his head to the side with a smirk.

"It was nice meeting ya! It's been a long time since I met someone who hates Slender as much as I do," Jeff patted the taller man on the shoulder and leaned closer to him. "_**Perhaps we'll meet again**_." He said in an almost purr.

Jack gulped unconsciously as he watched Jeff leave with Helen. When he was no longer in sight, he sighed. However, Jeff came back running and said: "Where is the grocery I bought!?"

Jack chuckled and shook his head. _I can't believe I lost against __**him **_He thought.

* * *

"I can't believe you got kidnapped," Helen said, setting some of the grocery bags on the kitchen counter. Jeff shrugged and put the rest on the dining table.

"Not the first time."

"_What does that even mean!?_" Helen hissed as he put his mask aside. Jeff just glanced to the side warily.

"Yeah well, when I was 16 I got kidnapped by a bunch of gangsters so-"

"What the fuck Jeff!?"

"What?" Jeff looked at Helen annoyed. "I wouldn't have such a hard time if Slender decided to stop being such a creep to me!"

Helen sighed. "Not the point."

"Oh, I forgot the eggs by the way."

"Won't you worry about yourself a little!"

Jeff sighed. "Yeah, yeah."

"Anyway, who was that guy?"

"Eye-something Jack."

Helen hummed in thought. "You mean, _eyeless_?"

Jeff nodded as he started to put the groceries away. "Yeah, that."

"Wait… _**Eyeless Jack!?**_"

"You know him?"

"You don't!? He is the cannibal doc that left Slender and sided with Zalgo!" Helen exclaimed as he helped Jeff put the groceries out. Jeff stopped midway, somehow that sounded familiar.

"You can do that?"

"Do what?"

"Leave."

"Yeah, you can but-"

"Then what are we waiting for? We should leave!"

"It's not that easy, Jeff."

"Uh, yeah it is. You just walk away from that door and leave the area that belongs to Slender and that's it! It ain't that complicated."

"But it _is_," Helen insisted as he sighed at the dumb decisions of his friend. "Look, we made an oath when accepting his deal and breaking that oath is not easy!"

Jeff leaned against the bar stool after finishing his task. "He really is like the devil."

"I guess so," Helen said with a shrug as he finished his side. "It's late as fuck, so let's continue talking tomorrow."

Jeff waited until Helen went inside his room before sitting on the one person couch and looking through the curtains at the dark sky. "I wonder what my brother is doing."

* * *

"What the fuck was that?" Jack glanced up to see his fellow doctor friend leaned against the door of his office.

"Be more specific."

"You know what I'm talking about," said Smiley with an annoyed look on his face. Jack shrugged as he continued the crossword.

"I underestimated him."

Smiley took a deep breath. "Is that why you gave him away so easily!?

"Pretty much."

"Are you dumb or something?"

"Look," Jack glanced at his friend. "I have my own reasons and besides, it wouldn't be the first time one of our plans fail."

Smiley glared at his friend. "It would have worked if you had kept him here."

Jack rested his chin on his left palm and smirked silently to himself. "Is that so?"

"So I'm asking you again, _**what the fuck was that?**_"

"That, my friend," Jack said, looking at his mad friend with a bored expression. "Was an interesting _Prince._"

* * *

"I'm going out, don't forget to-"

"Buy eggs, yeah, yeah, I know," Jeff finished as he pushed Helen out the apartment. "Now hurry before that Johnny steals your victim again."

Helen was about to say something, but decided against it and hurriedly walked away. Jeff leaned against the door frame and watched his friend disappear. "Now, let's-"

"**Jeffrey**." Jeff tensed up and felt his whole body paralyzed. That deep and creepy voice inside his head resonated. Jeff felt an incoming headache and groaned as he clutched a hand on his head.

"**Stop that!**" Jeff shouted and the pain started to lessen. Jeff turned around with an annoyed look and saw the tall monster hovering in the middle of the living room. "What the fuck do you want?"

"**Language**."

Jeff snickered. "Get to the point already." Slender cautiously lifted his hand a little and tried to grab Jeff's left cheek, but the killer stepped away from his grasp.

Slender sighed. "**There **_**is **_**no point, Jeffrey, I just wanted to see you**."

Jeff scoffed. "So you're here to get rejected again."

"**I love you, Jeffrey,**" Slender said in a dangerous tone. "**Why can't you see that? Have you fallen for someone other than me? **_**Is it Helen?**_"

Jeff felt his whole body tense up and glanced around for a possible escape route. "Number one: I am not gay, Two: I do not love anyone but myself!"

Slender felt a little irritated, how many years has he been _**patient**_ with Jeff? Three years might not seem like much but for Slender who has been _**forcing **_himself to not do anything rash. "**I can not stand being without you Jeffrey**," Slender said, putting one hand on his chest and the other trying to cup his face but the killer dodge him. "_**Please come back to my mansion**_."

**Red flags**. Jeff could sense a lot of them. "**No**! I am fine where I am," he said in a scared and desperate tone. "**Just leave**."

The heavy atmosphere in the room was suffocating Jeff and started to feel anxious when Slender was dead quiet. "**That's it**," His tone sounded angry and Jeff tighten the handle of his knife that he had on his now clean white hoodie. "**I am taking you with me and **_**not letting anyone near you, YOU WILL BECOME MINE ONCE AND FOR ALL**_," The headache came back with a lot of intensity and Jeff let out a strangled cry of pain.

One of Slender's tentacles popped out and tried to grab him, but Jeff moved out of the way and made a dash for the door. His headache was killing him, but he **needed **to get out and fast. More tentacles tried to grabbed him and Jeff sloppy made superficial cuts when they were close to capturing him.

Jeff quickly put a hand on the knob as he twisted it and pulled it open with force. Not wasting any second, he ran out as he heard Slender yell for him to come back. "FUCK OFF!" Jeff shouted as he pushed confused and terrified pedestrians out of his way.

He had nowhere to go, but Jeff felt like running out of sight. He needed to leave. He needed to leave. Heneededtoleave. Heneededtoleave. Heneededtoleave. **HE NEEDED TO LEAVE!**

"Why the hurry, _**Jeffy?**_" A familiar voice called out and Jeff stopped dead in his tracks he almost tripped. He turned around and saw Dr Smiley standing before him with a casual smile and his hands on his lab coat pockets.

"Y-You!"

"Me."

Jeff got closer to him and on his desperation to run away grabbed Smiley by the shoulders with a scared expression. "_**Please **_take me to where my kidnapper is!"

Smiley blinked, his smile gone for a couple of seconds before bursting out laughing. "Wow! Jackie is right, you _**are **_interesting."

Jeff out of the corner of his eye noticed Slender's figure ominously and tighten his grip. "_**Please!**_"

"You really are desperate, huh? Is it because _Slendy _over there is chasing you?"

"JUST TAKE ME THERE DAMN IT! My life is on the line here."

Smiley chuckled. "Alright, alright." Before Slender could make a move, Smiley grabbed Jeff by the wrists and with a quick spin, they were right outside the abandoned hospital.

Jeff stared at Smiley with a puzzled expression. "What… what just happened?"

"A long and technical explanation that I will justify by just saying: _I'm a demon,_" Smiley said as he let go of Jeff and removed Jeff's grip from him. He opened the door to the hospital and stepped aside as he motioned Jeff to go first. "Shall we?"

Jeff looked at Smiley annoyed, but walked in and noticed the mixture smell that hospitals carry with fresh blood this time. "So where is my kidnapper?"

"His name is Jack, you know?"

Jeff glanced back at him. "I know."

"Right this way then," Smiley said with a smirk and guided Jeff through the hospital to the office that Jack used to think of new plans to fuck with Slender. "He is behind this door," Smiley said after stopping in a door with the nameplate '_Dr. McCormick's Office_'.

Jeff stared at the door and only then did it hit what he had done. He had escaped Slender, but he was now back to the place that he was held captive for half a day. "Wow, I really am an idiot."

Smiley looked at him confused. "Anyway, I'm going back to town."

"What!?"

"What do you mean _what_, I'm not going to babysit you," Smiley said with a shrug. "See ya."

"Wait-" but Smiley was long gone. Jeff took a deep breath and pushed his nervousness away. Being nervous is for pussies anyways. He opened the door with a slam and noticed the brunet man sitting behind the desk with his feet resting on said desk and a crossword puzzle book on his hand.

Jack looked up and Jeff's breath hitched. His kidnapper was not wearing his mask and despite now knowing he wasn't human, Jeff secretly admitted that his kidnapper was quite handsome himself. For a cannibal, his features look exquisite. A greek nose, lips that looked kissable and that messy dark brown hair. No homo though.

Jeff's _'totally-not-checking-you-out'_ glance only lasted like 3 seconds, but damn where those seconds eternal. "Yo!" Was all Jeff could say.

"Didn't expect you to see you so soon," Jack said calmly, though internally he was hitting himself against an imaginary wall. Jeff The Killer the perceptive idiot was right in his office while he was slacking off and procrastinating. Jack left the book on the desk along with the pen and sat correctly. "I'll get to the point," Jack rested his arms on the desk. "_What do you want?_"

Jeff closed the door and leaned against it. "I came here to help you make Slender's life a living hell."

"Really now?" Jack asked amused and smirked. Jeff did not like that.

"Yes," he said, glaring.

"What are you doing?" Jack asked as he watched Jeff intently staring at him weirdly.

"Glaring at you."

"How can you glare if you have no eyelids?"

"How can you see if you have no eyes?"

Jack's smirk widened. "Touché." _That smirk again _Jeff thought annoyed. "So, why exactly should I trust you to help me make Slender cry like a little bitch?" Jack asked with mischief as he stood up and-oh god was he taller than Jeff. He must be on his mid-twenties or older.

"I have lived under Slender's territory for 8 years, I have been in and out of his mansion and he is obsessed with me, if you need information I can get it out of him easily."

Jack hummed and walked closer to where Jeff was. Jeff's state of mind went blank and more so when Jack was too close, so close that if someone opened the door Jeff would accidentally kissed him. "Woah, no homo," Jeff said raising his hands in defense and glanced away nervously. Wait, _nervously?_ Jeff was no pussy and glanced back determined to Jack's empty eye sockets.

"How can I make sure you won't betray me?" Jack asked, ignoring Jeff's comment and the existence of _personal space_.

Jeff smirked at him. "You can't," Jeff felt proud as Jack's expression morphed into confusion and irritation. "You'll just have to trust me."

"How can I trust a moronic human serial killer like you?" Jack said looking at Jeff mockingly and a little offended. Jeff broke into a full grin.

"The same way I am trusting an asshole of a cannibal to make Slender go down on his knees and beg," Jeff said in an arrogant tone and leaned away from the door as he pushed Jack a little to leave some distance between them. Jeff extended his right hand. "So, we got a deal?"

Jack stared at him intently before smirking back. This guy sure knows how to capture _**his**_ attention. "Alright," Jack grabbed Jeff's extended hand and shook it. "We have a deal."

* * *

Jeff carefully opened the apartment door, talking to Jack made him lose track of time and by the time he decided to come back it was nighttime. Jeff tiptoed to the kitchen and put the bagg with the eggs on the counter. "_Now, go back to my room and-_"

The lights turned on.

Jeff tensed up and slowly turned around to see a glaring Helen leaning against the kitchen door frame. "_**Where the fuck were you?**_"

"Out."

"No shit Sherlock!" Helen's glare intensified. "Where the fuck did you run to!? Slender almost killed me while you were gone!"

Jeff rolled his eyes. "He attacked me first."

Helen let out an exasperated sigh. "I get that, but where were you!? Do you know how worried we were!?"

"We?"

"I called Ben and told him you had gone away," Helen explained as he massaged his right temple. "He said he would try to look out for you, which reminds me I should call and tell him you are fine."

Jeff glanced at the tiled floor as Helen took out his cell phone and dialed a number. "Ben, he's back now-" Helen blinked and put down his phone as the raven haired killers waited for a blond elf to show up. They heard static coming from their TV and rushed steps coming to the kitchen.

"JEFF!" Ben shouted and tackle-hugged his friend.

"I can't breath Ben-" he gasped. Ben broke the hug and Jeff could finally breathe again, but the elf slapped him hard in the face. "Ouch! What the fuck Ben?"

"**DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW WORRIED **_**WE **_**WERE!?**" Ben shouted, his voice cracking and biting back tears. Jeff sighed and patted his friend on the head while glancing at Helen apologetic.

"Sorry, I was backed to a corner and… I panicked."

Helen sighed and Ben pouted. "Just tell us beforehand next time," said Helen as his body felt more relaxed.

"Did you guys… um… did you guys told my brother?" Asked Jeff a little hesitant. Helen and Ben looked at their friend with surprise before glancing at each other. Ben stood up and offered Jeff a hand. Jeff took it and sat down on the dining table with his friends. By the look of it, Jeff already knew the answer.

"Yeah, we did."

"What did he say?"

Ben looked at his hands with a deep frown while Helen glanced away grimly. Jeff felt a stab on his chest, no pun intended. "He didn't… he didn't seem to care," Ben said, but his voice was so soft it almost felt like a whisper.

There goes another stab.

"I see," Jeff said, trying to control the tone of his voice. He took a deep breath and smiled like he usually does. "That's to be expected, huh?"

Ben and Helen looked at him with concern. Jeff didn't like that one bit. "Don't worry, I'm sure one day he'll forgive you!" Ben said, trying to cheer his friend up.

Jeff laughed. "Of course he won't! I tried to kill him and I killed our parents, I don't think anyone can forgive someone like me."

Ben pursued his lips in a thin line. "You don't know that… I mean, some people forgive their rapist, right?"

Jeff rolled his eyes. "Not the same and some people don't, Ben."

Helen stood up. "Anyway, let's not talk about this anymore, it's getting late and we are all tired."

Ben hugged Jeff one last time before going back to his place. Helen put a hand on Jeff's shoulder in a comforting manner and went back to his room. When Jeff was alone, he stared at his hands with an empty expression. No matter how depressing the situation with his brother was, he couldn't cry. "Well, I deserve it after all."

* * *

"What type of smart is that guy?" Jack mumbled to himself as he was back to his position on his office. Legs up on the desk and crossword puzzle book on his abdomen with the pen inside the page he was in.

Jack now knew that Jeff was not the _'muscle-for-brains'_ he thought he was. Like Jeff said, he was no genius and that is very clear once you look at his pattern when killing. However, he is not a complete dumbass and that can be backed up by one important fact: _He's never been caught, __**not even once**_. To go killing like that for eight years without getting caught is very hard and more so for a human.

On his quick research about Jeff, those who have interacted with him have always deemed Jeff as either an idiot or '_Daddy's boy_' though of course we all know who's "_**Daddy**_" they are referring too. As creepy and cringing that sounds. "_The King's Prince_, huh?"

According to Jack's research, Jeff was no genius in mathematics. He was quite average, to be honest. And he was no genius with people either. Sometimes he would be too offensive and other times he knew when to keep his mouth shut. It was peculiar to say the least.

Jack couldn't really put a finger to it, Jeff was an enigma he didn't expect to find. '_Slender might be more feared than us, __**Jackson**__, but it's actually his __**subordinates **__that we should look out for_' Zalgo's words from a past conversation resonated on his mind. Although Jeff was no proxy, if he _wanted to _in Jack's eye sockets he could qualify. Jack felt the corner of his lips twitch.

"Interesting," He said and remembered his interactions with Jeff. Those burning yet icy blue eyes, the healing scars and that childish smirk of his. Jack still doesn't get _**why **_exactly Slender is so obsessed with Jeff, but this Jack knows, cooperating with him will be so, so _**thrilling**_. "Just _**interesting**_."

A knock on the door broke the biggest grin Jack has ever wore on his face and shook his head. He was getting ahead of himself. "Jackie, your dinner is ready."

"I'll go down in a sec, have the rest come back already?"

"Sadly, they have," sighed Smiley. "Are you going to tell them about the deal?"

"The sooner the better."

"That is true, well, we'll be waiting for you at the cafeteria," Smiley said and walked out of the office. When Jack was alone, he pinched the bridge of his nose. There was no time to waste trying to figure Jeff out, he needed to make Slender lick the floor first.

* * *

When Jack came down, everybody was already at the tables they all had put together and were chatting loudly. Jack took his usual seat next to his best friend, Smiley and quietly ate the organ themed plate he was given.

"No way! Your victim got stolen, again?" The redheaded exclaimed as he looked at the black haired guy with glowing yellow eyes. "Was it that Helen guy?"

**The Puppeteer**, also known as Johnny sighed dramatically. "Fuck yeah it was him! I swear he must be tracking me or something."

The monochromatic clown grinned at his friend. "Ever considered the fact that you two are so alike you unconsciously go for the same victim?"

Johnny and the redhead looked at the clown before bursting out laughing. "Come one, LJ, as if that would ever happen," Johnny said with a mocking tone. LJ shrugged and continued to eat his organ filled candies.

"Jason, you bastard, pass the salt!" The brunet guy with stitches on his face exclaimed in annoyance.

Jason rolled his eyes. "What's the magic word, _**Sully**_?"

"Fuck off"

"Close enough," Jason said with a shrug and passed the salt to Sully. The only ones in the table not making a big ruckus were Smiley, Jack and Zalgo himself… everyone stopped what they were doing and all heads were turned to where Zalgo was quietly sitting with a smile on his face. Smiley, who knew of his presence, just sipped on his black coffee as he waited for _**it**_.

"**Mister Zalgo!?**" Everyone with the exception of Smiley shouted in unison. Zalgo chuckled.

"Good night everybody."

"Good night, Mister Zalgo," Jack started. "To what do we owe the honour of your presence?"

"Be at ease boys," Zalgo said as he smiled calmly at everybody in the table. "I just came here because I _**noticed **_something interesting has happened on this side of my jurisdiction."

Zalgo put hands together and looked at Jack with interest and mischief. "Jack, as head of this household, you _**must **_know what I'm talking about, right?"

All eyes were on Jack and he sighed. "Yes, I was going to tell everybody at this table the news anyway."

"What news?" Jason asked.

"Are we being kicked out!?" Shouted Johnny. Jack shook his head.

"No you idiots!" Jack exclaimed. He took a deep breath and looked back at Zalgo defiant. "I am going to _work _with one of Slender's subordinates to take him down."

"_**What!?**_" Everyone with the exception of Smiley and Zalgo yelled. Jack knew this was coming, but the sooner the better.

"Can you even trust them?" Sully asked with a frown.

Jack felt that twitch at the corner of his lips again and cleared his throat. "Yes, we can trust him." _Not really _he thought. _But Mister Zalgo, he is quite interesting and I am __**sure **__he will become our greatest ally _Jack looked at Zalgo as he knew the demon was reading his mind.

"Very well then," Zalgo said, standing up with a smirk. "I hope this _**individual **_will be amusing."

"Oh he is," Smiley said with a smirk. "You won't be disappointed."

Zalgo bid his farewell and the cafeteria erupted with questions from the rowdiest members. "How old is he!?"

"Is he cute?"

"What's his name?"

"Is he famous?"

Jack looked at the guys annoyed. "Yes, he is a _little _famous."

"Woah! Is it Dr. Pain?" Smiley tensed up at the name.

"Nah it has to be Ben!"

"Ugh, I can't deal with _celebrities_"

"Is it Jeff The Killer?" Everyone went quiet. Sully had a deep frown as he stared at his lap and his shoulders were tense.

"Why would someone like him help us, LJ?" Johnny started. "He is _Royalty_," he said, quoting the royalty part.

"Yeah and besides, isn't he like Slender's lover or something?" Jason asked as he tilted his head to the side.

"**He is an idiot**." Sully said in a solemn tone. Jack sighed, now he felt a little discouraged to confirm that it was indeed _**the **_famous Jeffrey Woods that will help them.

Jack finished his dinner and stood up. "Who knows."

* * *

_Jeff was back in __**that**__ house, the one where he ended the lives of his parents and almost took his brother's life. He walked through the halls of the house and stopped right in front of his brother's room. He opened it slowly and saw Liu sitting on the bed with an empty expression. _

_"Liu…" Jeff softly called out to his brother, but his brother didn't react. "Liu I'm… I'm so sorry."_

_At last, Liu turned his head to look at Jeff and he felt those empty green eyes bore into his soul. "__**Sorry? **__Is that all you're going to say?"_

_Jeff stayed quiet._

_Liu snorted. "I hope you die one day and it would be better if it's by my hands."_

_"Liu-"_

_"__**Leave**__."_

_"But-"_

_"__**LEAVE!**__" Liu shouted, his empty expression morphed into rage. Jeff looked at his brother, but he couldn't be sure which expression was being shown to him. _

_Then, he left._

* * *

Jeff welcome the darkness his sleeping mask provided and despite the dream, no tears left his eyes.

* * *

Liu opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling of the white hospital. He could hear the slow breathing of his "_roommate_" and slowly put his hands on his eyes.

"Fuck," he whispered as tears fell from his eyes.

* * *

"_**YOU DID WHAT!?**_" Ben and Helen shouted in unison. Jeff just looked at them annoyed and shrugged.

"What you heard."

"Who in their right judgement would go to their kidnapper and team up with him to defeat the person you hate the most!?"

"Me."

"And wattpad stories about us with the readers."

Helen and Jeff stared at Ben. "Why am I not surprised?" Helen said sarcastically.

"Anyway, why would you do that without consulting us first!?"

"Like I said," Jeff started. "I panicked and besides, I am on thin ice because of Slender's sudden burst yesterday."

Helen sighed. "So, when are you two meeting?"

"Tonight in that abandoned hospital."

"Abandoned hospital?" Ben raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Yeah, Jeff was taken hostage to an abandoned hospital under Zalgo's jurisdiction."

"Zalgo!?"

"My thoughts exactly."

Jeff rolled his eyes. "I'm going alone, so you two don't worry about it."

"Oh no, we are going with you!"

"I can defend myself!'

"Did you hear something, Helen?"

"Not at all, Ben."

"Ugh, whatever! But I thought you guys were so _'anxious'_ that not even in your wildest dreams would you break the oath."

Ben sighed dramatically. "Well, if you are going to die a stupid death-"

"Hey!"

"We might as well do it together!"

Jeff smirked. "Whatever," he said. It was times like this that he was glad to have made friends.

* * *

"Where you on Slender's forest again?" Smiley asked as he saw Kagekao come back this late in the morning.

Kagekao shrugged. "Was I?"

"I know you have a _fascination_ with one of Slender's proxies, but you missed yesterday's announcement."

"Right," Kagekao felt annoyed and his mask changed to show it. "So?"

"We will be working with… _someone _from Slender's territory to bring him down."

Kagekao hummed in thought. "So long as they don't hurt what's mine I will cooperate," he said nonchalantly and went past Smiley to go to the second floor.

Smiley glanced at the japanese monster before he disappeared. "Poor Brian."

* * *

Brian walked back to the mansion with tired bags under his eyes. It was always a pain in the ass to deal with Kagekao and his weird semantics. Although that jerk keeps his mind occupied, between him and seeing his friends flirt in front of him… he rather die.

"Ah, there he is!" Tim exclaimed as he looked up from his breakfast which was waffles, which meant that Toby had cooked breakfast this time. "Where did you run off to?"

"Around."

"A-Around?" Toby repeated with a confused look on his face.

Brian sat down next to Tim and grabbed a waffle. Tim noticed something purple-ish on Brian's neck, below his earlobe and smirked. "Oh, I see how it is."

"Hm?" Brian was in a state of falling asleep and trying his best not to as he stuffed whatever nutrients he could gather before passing out on the bed and waking up at night.

"Was the sex good at least?" Tim asked in a teasing tone and a wide mischievous grin. Toby gasped and Brian furiously coughed as he almost choked with the food after hearing Tim's words.

"WHAT!?"

Tin pointed to the place where the mark is. "You have a hickey."

Brian felt his cheeks warm and was about to yell something but Slender appeared on the room and the three proxies tensed up. "**Boys, we need to talk. Meet me in the conference room in 10 minutes.**"

Slender left, not even bothering to stay for breakfast. Even if it was to be polite as he couldn't eat human food. "Well," Tim spoke first. "We're fucked."

* * *

Brian was wide awake now as he listened to Slender ramble on and on about Jeff for twenty minutes. Then, he finally started to talk business with them. "**The security of the territory has weakened. I have sensed a couple of Zalgo's subordinates going in and out**."

At this, Brian paid closer attention to. "**So we need to tighten the security, be more strict of who goes in and out**."

Slender nodded his head in approval. "**Indeed we have to, however**," he paused. "**I have **_**seen **_**subordinates of mine get out of the territory, we need to change that**."

The three proxies tensed up. "But sir," Tim spoke up before Brian could. "They are killers too! If we restrict them to just one area they will be caught by the police."

"And besides, that goes against the oath we made with them. If we break the oath then-"

"**I get it,**" Slender said and sighed. "**Just tighten security then**."

Tim and Brian looked at each other worriedly. Every time they have one of these meetings, Slender's decision is becoming more hasty. Not only that, but the three know why or _**who **_the reason is.

"Will do, Sir."

"**You boys are dismissed**."

The three proxies got out of the conference room with a solemn expression. "He's b-b-becoming mo-more hasty," Toby said as he linked his arm with Tim's and rested his head on his shoulder.

Tim sighed. "So long as we are on his good side, we'll be fine."

Brian was too worried to even care of being the third wheel there. "In any case, we still should prepare for the worse," Brian glanced at his friends. "Just in case."

Tim hummed in thought. "You are right… but well, you will end up escaping with your lover right?"

Brian let out a strangled noise as a blush adorned his cheeks. "W-What lover? That guy is anything but that!"

Tim chuckled. "Oh, so he's your fuck buddy then?"

"Fuck off!" Brian exclaimed as he escapes to his room to at least catch a glimpse of sleep. He climbed up the bed and finally relaxed.

* * *

Slender paced around his room impatient and anxious. There must be some kind of method to make Jeff fall in love with him. He was getting impatient and he really, _**really **_needed to touch Jeff or else he might go crazy.

Ah, to be able to touch Jeff's naked body was going to be such a blessing when he does. He's been wishing, _**wanting **_to touch and do all sorts of stuff with Jeff. Wrapping his tentacles around him or-oh god-_**entering**_ him made Slender feel exhilarating.

Slender chuckled. "**Soon, my dear Jeffrey,**" Slender said as his breathing started to pick up. "**Soon you'll be completely mine**."

* * *

Dr. Pain gave a small sip to his black coffee as he stared outside his window at the cloudy winter sky. The air felt thick and he could only guess it must be because two power "_houses_" would face each other and probably destroy each other.

"Luckily for us we are in No Man's Land."

"Morning doc," a brunette young girl said with a yawn as she hugged her teddy bear closer. "What's for breakfast?"

"Morning, Sally," Pain greeted. "Today it's a nice and simple omelette."

Sally nodded and sat down as she waited for someone. Then, a girl with raven hair walked out of the room she came from and yawned. "Breakfast?"

"Omelette," said Sally sleepily as she tried to remain awake. Pain chuckled as both girls were not morning people. After the girls started to dig in on the omelette, two people entered the cabin.

"Good morning, Clockwork, Nathan."

"**Morning,**" they said in unison and sat down on the table.

"Today feels like a lot of unexpected surprises will befall us," Pain commented as he took another sip of his coffee.

Jane sighed. "I hope to at least prevent that asshole from killing more innocent people."

"Doubt it," said Nathan nonchalantly.

Jane frowned. "Why is that, **Nathan**?"

"He's gone incognito, again."

"_**Fuck**_!" Jane hissed and continue to eat her breakfast in annoyance. Sally put a comforting hand on Jane's and smiled sweetly at her.

"Don't worry, Janey!" Sally exclaimed in a cheerful tone. "You will get him next time."

"If Liu doesn't get him first," commented Clockwork. Jane cursed under her breath again.

"I forgot about him."

Nathan raised an eyebrow at her. "Your only killing rival?"

"Look, unlike me, he goes around killing _couples,_" Jane said with a frown. "Someone of his caliber will never be a rival for me."

"Recently he has not killed much," Pain pointed out. "Perhaps he found love again."

"Or has already killed Jeff."

"Not likely," Nathan said. "I saw him yesterday running towards Zalgo's jurisdiction."

"_**Zalgo!?**_" Clockwork and Jane exclaimed. Nathan nodded. Pain hummed in thought and with a gloomy expression looked out the window again.

"Zalgo, huh?" He murmured. "I wonder how _he_'s doing."

Everyone in the table was quiet again and for the sake of the head of the house, they changed the topic. However, Pain's thoughts still lingered on the demon doctor that refused to smile for him despite his name being _Dr. Smiley._


End file.
